The 89th Annual Hunger Games
by Can'tBeatCandor
Summary: Based of a Hunger Games Roleplay, this fanfic tells the story of nightmare-ridden Tycra Gates. In a flashback story line, you see how she learns to deal with the pain of being the Victor of the 89th Hunger Games. Some characters where created by avidbookreader14, Queenbee19, mrslukecastellan and LilacDusts. The Hunger Games World was created by Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter One: The Reaping

**The 89****th**** Games**

The nightmares come when you least expect them. They could strike on your wedding night, or maybe when your first born has just taken her first steps. It doesn't matter when. They still come in the same detail. As if the 89th Games had been yesterday, not more than 10 years ago. They still leave me shattered. And they _always _come in order.

_I smiled reassuringly at my mother while getting in line. My dirty blonde hair was tied up into a neat topknot, and my dress was new. Extending my hand for the pinprick, I knew there was nothing to fear. There were so many girls whose names were entered many times. I wasn't one of them. I hadn't needed any Tessera. Although I had been far from rich, and just as skinny as every other District 10 girl, my family hadn't needed the extra rice. Joining the other 16 year old girls, I waited for the usual fanfare to die out. When all the speeches had been given, I snapped to attention, waiting for the moment to be over. I waited to not worry. I waited for any name but mine to be called, for my life to go back to normal. It didn't happen._

I sit up with a start, banging my head against the bed board. My husband, Kamron, somehow manages to sleep through this living hell I endure at night. Somehow he sleeps through the fight I have each dream, each war I wage to rest. What happens next is ingrained in my head forever. I can quote every second of this dream no matter what is going on. Whether or not Heaven or Hell claims me, I will be able to quote it from wherever I end up as surely as I can quote it now. When you're Reaped, it isn't something that you'll ever forget.

_"Tycra Gates." called Ginro in her chipper voice, smiling as her eyes roamed the spectators. "Can we have a round applause for District 10's new tribute?" she asked, oblivious to my pain, to my sorrow. She was oblivious to my mother's tear-streaked face, my boyfriend's ashen complexion and to my Dad gripping my older sister's arm. Gritting my teeth I take a step forward, feeling all eyes on my green dress. On me._

For those of you who have never been Reaped, I don't recommend it. You're not likely to come home alive. In fact, there is a 96% chance you'll die. If you don't die, you'll wish you had.

_I stumbled up the step to the stage, barely refraining from crying. I had to look strong. Everything was about appearances in this Game. Win the populous, win the crown. I managed a weak smile and a wave to the cameras. "What a happy girl we have here!" Ginro crowed, unused to anything but District 10's usual depressing silence. Emboldened by her words I blew a kiss to the cameras and sent my boyfriend, Kamron, a saucy wink. He saw through my charade. A 6 year old child could see I was pretending. But the Capitolites are different kind of stupid. Ginro just laughed and patted me on the back, leading me to my seat before calling the male tribute. I have no idea who he was until later. The only thing I could decipher was pain. A sense of loss so deep I could hardly breathe. Black dots swerve in front of my eyes._

I roll over, hoping that the dreams will end. Knowing that they won't. The only way to get rid of them is to finish them. To relive the 89th Games. And the shivers, blood and tears that come with those fated Games. My Games.

_After a few more formalities, somebody gestures for me to stand. I do so, wobbly. Everything seems to be coming at me from a distance. That is when the world turned black, and I, Tycra Washley, fainted right on the stage. Yes, I fainted in full view of District 10, and all of Panem; I never said I was proud of it… I remember waking up to the muted voices of my boyfriend, Kamron, and my parents. They were standing over me, with my sister just behind them. I didn't yet remember why I had fainted. Then the Peacekeepers entered, and I just knew. A silent tear trickled out, but I brushed it away, forcing myself to be brave for them. They needed me to be brave. I was glad that it was me, and not Kamron or my sister, they were needed here. I was needed nowhere. I was the shadow on the wall. And when the sun rises, nobody misses the shadows. I remember being sure my sun was rising. Sure my time had come. I remember, yet again, being wrong. I had my time with my family, and then my time with Kamron. Then they were dragged away, and I was left alone._

It's the dreams like this I hate the most. These dreams that I live in. It's when I can feel every insecurity that I had then, all at once with my current insecurities. The worst part is, nobody can know. I'm "untouchable," the only Victor who has never killed. That is my blessing, and my curse.


	2. Chapter Two: Breakfast of Champions

**The 89****th**** Games**

I hop out of bed, glad that night was over at last. "Kamron?" I call to my husband; he was _still_ sleeping in our King-sized bed. I sometimes wonder if he really appreciates all I give him, or if all he notices anymore is whether or not I pick up more beer from the store. "Breakfast is ready!" I hear little feet on the stairs, and force a smile onto my face. Cristie, my baby girl, is all I have left. I had her young, just after I returned from the Games. She is already 5, and I'm already 22. I sigh, _life just flies when you're a rich and famous Victor_, I think sarcastically. Although I know I shouldn't, I spoil my little Princess rotten, "Guess what Mommy made?" I ask, watching her little forehead furrow in thought. Smelling the batter, she smiles.

"PANCAKES!" she exclaims gleefully, and she runs up to the table, eagerly awaiting her chocolate-chip pancakes. As a mother, I'm glad to be able to provide for my Princess, as a realist, I worry if it's really good to let her have all she wants. As I serve her breakfast, a flashback hits me, the first time I had Capitol food.

_Walking into the elaborate train compartment, I rushed over to a gilded table, and then felt a plush chair. Sitting down, I giggled with delight at how far into the couch I sunk. "Oh my!" I sighed contentedly, forgetting for a moment that I was ridding the Deathmobile. _(The Deathmobile, providing transportation for Tributes to their deaths for over 89 years) _Closing my eyes, I imagined how it would feel to win. How proud my parents would be when I wore the crown. Then Ginro entered, her blue and white hair pulled into a severe ponytail. _

"_Hello, Tributes!" her excited voice brought me from my reverie, reminding me that winning would mean actually facing people. For the first time, I glanced at my District partner, a boy of 18. He seemed rather self-sure, and I decided that I would stay far away from those piercing eyes of his. "Aren't you just, like, in total awe of this chamber?" she fluttered her hands, "I am always in awe of this compartment. Every year!" she smiled again, this time with slightly less enthusiasm. "Would you like to try a strawberry?" she asked, obviously trying to boost the conversation. I accepted one with a small smile of thanks. Then I tasted heaven, or more precisely, dark chocolate. There are no words to describe the substance. It's sweet, yet bitter. And it tasted especially great that afternoon on my strawberry._

"-Mom? Hello? Mommy?" Cristie's little voice dragged me from my memories.

"Yes, Sweetie?" I asked tiredly

"Milk?" she blinked her sweet eyes at me, and I swore to never let her eyes grow dark with experience. She would always be my innocent Princess. She would. I walked over the fridge and grabbed some milk, turning around I saw Kamron on the stairs. His hair was a mess, and his P.J. bottoms were frayed, but he was mine. And he did have nice abs.

"There's my sleepyhead!" I teased, pouring Cristie her milk. "Where have you been?" I ask, delicately stacking 3 pancakes on a plate for him. Usually my husband treats me fairly, and dotes on our daughter. But on occasion he has had a little too much to drink. What he does isn't his fault! It's my fault; I'm the one who buys the alcohol. It's always my fault. I shake my head and turn around, thinking about eating. It has been 7 months since I've eaten more than my ration. I don't _need_ any more than my bowl of grapes. _Be strong, Tycra. You don't need that chocolate. _I think, grabbing a tall glass of water instead. After my Games I gained a lot of weight, and Kamron didn't like it. I need to stay skinny, and I do. My grapes completely satisfy me. _They do, Tycra, you don't need those extra calories! _The voices in my head scream, as my stomach rattles. I remember being this hungry. I fight it, but not hard. Closing my eyes the flashback arrives.

_I'm standing, but just barely. My stomach rejected the rich Capitol food, and now I'm scared to eat anything without puking it up. I stand smiling next to my District partner, whose name is Letyr. He is already getting cozy with the cameras, smiling brightly, winking smoothly, and chatting to all the reporters. I manage a tight smile and answer a few questions, mostly with 2-3 word answers. I have already reached the limit of my social parade. Hurrying inside, I decide early on to go with the "mysterious" persona, which should attract more sponcers. Or so I hope. Disappearing inside the imposing building, I waited for Ginro to arrive, once she and Letyr had, we went up the elevator to the 10__th__ floor. Waiting in the foyer was our Mentor, Kendan Jalton. Kendan is probably the dreamiest guy I've ever seen. He's about 6'4'' and ripped, he never stopped working out. Even though he's old (already 34!) I've had a crush since he won his Games. Kendan won the 73__rd__ Games at age 17 after the Careers were killed in a freak flood. God he is hot. Anyways, I was glad he was my mentor, if anyone could get people to buy me stuff, it was him._

"Daddy? Is Mommy ok?" I hear Cristie ask in her version of a whisper, before he can respond I jump in,

"Of course, Mommy is fine." I smile sweetly at her, knowing that Kamron will hit me for making her worry. "Don't worry about Mommy!" I sneak a glance at him; he has already grabbed a bottle of gin. "Don't worry." I repeat more softly, more to myself than my daughter.


	3. Chapter Three: Bittersweet History

**The 89****th**** Games**

My lip is swollen and cracked, blood trickles out slowly. One of my ribs is sorely bruised, but at least it isn't broken. It's all my fault, as it always is. I let our Princess worry. She can't be exposed to this pain so early in life! I take a deep breath and stare into the mirror, my face is so skinny my cheekbones seem monstrous and my lips are tinged with blood. I know one is coming, so I close my eyes and let my past despair wash away my physical pain.

_I open my eyes in the training room, above me are the Gamemakers. Slowly I exhale, and begin to start my routine. When it's finally over, I warily glance up to gauge the expressions of the Gamemakers, impassive faces stare back at me. I bowed and left, quickly. I remember getting my hair pulled back into an elaborate bun, curly wisps of my honey-brown hair pinned into place around the crown of my head. The dress I wore that night was fabulous, an Irish-green gown with a train fit for the Queens of Old. I remember gaily laughing as I twirled beneath the green and white edged skirt, feeling free and happy. I can almost remember being happy. Almost._

My flashback ends with a bang as Kamron approaches me in the bathroom, "What is taking you so long? All I asked was for you to clean up so we can have some fun before Cristie gets back from school. Is that too much to ask?" he yelled, "IS IT? Is it too unreasonable to have a wife who cares about her looks? Why aren't you like the other Victors? They always look delectable." He sighed, disappointed and turned dispassionately away. "You will be punished for wasting my time." He warned in a low voice, a voice I once found sexy. A voice I had once loved. I put my Game-Face back on and let my small nightgown flutter to the floor.

"I'm ready now." I offer with a teasing smile, slinking up beside him and beginning to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt.

"Leave it alone." He orders, "And go to the bed." He gestures to the work of fine metal and soft padding we share. "You wasted too much time, we won't be able to enjoy it as much." He cups one of my breasts and squeezes, hard. "Go!" I rush over and lay on my back, hoping he won't do what I know he will. When he is displeased, he enters me fast, still dressed, with his pants around his ankles. Then he makes me "finish the job" with my mouth. At long last, he is satisfied, and leaves me on the bed. Alone, and disgusted with both him and myself. I begin to strip the bed, pulling of the sheets and taking off pillow cases. I leave both in the laundry bin, knowing our maid will be by shortly. I turn and head to the shower, loosing myself in the unforgiving stream of hot water, water that seems to wash away my sins. Heat that burns away my pain.

_My score was a 6, not bad at all for a Tribute from District 10. Smiling, I waited nervously in line for my turn in the interviews. Caesar was famous across Panem, he did every Games. This year, the theme color was purple. His hair, eyebrows and suit were all a gloriously light shade of lilac purple that seemed to glimmer like fairies wings. I anxiously bit my lip, smudging a touch of the pale pink lip gloss my Designer claimed would increase my "femininity" and make me "more attractively mysterious to the general populous." Personally, I thought I looked stupid. My dress for the Interviews was stunning, I won't lie, but my makeup and hair made me look much more mature than I was. I had been mistaken for a Capitolite on my over. When my name was called I quickly checked my dress for wrinkles. This work of art was a long gown of brocaded silk, the bottom just sweeping the floor. Ever since my Reaping in a green dress, everything seemed to be green. This dress was no different. The bodice was a deep green that perfectly matched my eyes, while the lacings were green-as-grass and reminded me of springtime. The leg-hugging silk skirt was an even darker shade of green._

A knock on the bathroom door caused me to reluctantly turn off the shower and exit the stall. I wrapped my hair in a towel and my body in another, "Hello?" I nervously called out, hoping it was Cristie home from school and not Kamron coming home early from the bar. I was lucky.

"Mommy!" the sweet voice of my 5-year-old exclaimed as I opened the door. She didn't notice my split lip, nor my wince as she hit my bruised rib while trying to hug me. I squeezed her close against the pure-white of my towel, wishing it was just us. Wishing my past was as clean as my towel, and promising to myself that Cristie's future would be.


	4. Chapter Four: Sleep Well

**The 89****th**** Games**

When Kamron returned from the bar he was, as always, completely wasted. Luckily, I had just finished making dinner, so the table was neatly set and the food was still very warm. Cristie was sitting in her little seat, hair pulled up in pigtails. She was chattering on about the new song they're learning in school, so cute! I'd put some concealer over my lip; Kamron doesn't like to be reminded of his acts. I smile and take his coat, commenting on how nice he looks. "Hey, Baby! I missed you today." I say, hanging up his coat on the rack.

"I know." He slurs, "You're such a clingy b*tch. And tonight, we're going to make good use of that as you cling to my-" he cuts off, realizing that Cristie is listening. He laughs good naturedly, but I can tell he'll make me pay for letting him say those things in front of her. "Sorry Princess! Daddy didn't mean to use adult language." He sits down and takes a large helping of dinner, I silently sit across from him, listening to him converse with his daughter, sipping my water. He is so good to her, I sometimes wonder if I make everything up. Then my water bottle hits my lip, and I know he's no nice guy by the sting of pain. Dinner ends, and I neatly stack all of the dishes in the sink, our maid will take of the rest. I take a few deep breaths before heading upstairs, preparing myself to face Kamron's wrath. I slowly open the door.

"Baby?" I quietly call into our room, seeing him lying on the bed. No response. I exhale, glad for once that he's wasted. I slip out of my clothes into some sexy lingerie; if he wakes up he'll be pissed if I'm not ready. Quietly, I turn the lights out and slip under the covers, waiting for my dreams to take me.

_ "Hello there, Miss. Tycra Gates!" Caesar Flickerman called, "Doesn't she look lovely this evening?" the crowd roared in agreement to his greeting. Even though Caesar was getting up there in age, he still dressed elaborately._

"_Hey." I smile sweetly, hoping my shyness with come off appealing, and not stand-offish. I sat down and began playing with the brocade of my dress._

_Caesar smiled widely, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I do believe our little District 10 Tribute is feeling shy, will you help me welcome her?" though the crowd had been noisy before, now it was deafening. _

_Screams of "WE LOVE YOU TYCRA!" echoed through the room before he gestured for silence. _

"_Thank you all." I said with a slightly wider smile, showing my freshly-whitened teeth to the cameras and crowd. I was super nervous, but the smiles and compliments of the crowd already had me feeling at home. I will remember this moment until the day I die, the first time I was ever truly exposed to the public. I will remember the feel of my dress, the softest thing I had ever touched. I will remember the smell of my new perfume; rich and deep like a tropical rainforest. I will remember the way men's eye's clung to my body as I walked, and I will remember liking it._

"_So, how have you enjoyed the Capitol so far?" Caesar began the interview, looking at me like we were old friends._

"_I like it?" I managed to state, unsure or what to say. "I mean the dresses are nice, and the boys are pretty," I winked shyly at the cameras, hoping I was doing the right thing, "but I miss _my_ boy, and the rest of my family."_

_The audience and Caesar laughed, "If I were him, I'd count my luck stars to have a pretty lady like you under my arm." I blushed a shade of scarlet, knowing that Kamron was probably watching. I remember that too. I remember how deeply I cared for my boyfriend, and how deeply I trusted him._

Stirring awake I glance side to side, my eyes blurry from sleep. The taste of mint mouthwash on my tongue, the sweet smell of rainforest perfume lingering in the air. And none of it was real. _Wake up_, I think to myself, _leave me alone, dreams! _I'm still plagued. The Games change you. They change those around you. I glance at the drunkenly snoring Kamron, _they change everything, _I think.


	5. Chapter Five: Does it Matter?

**The 89****th**** Games**

When my alarm goes off at 6 am I'm shocked, nightmares had actually left me alone long enough to sleep? Then I notice the date, and groan. It's Reaping Day, and as District 10 Victor, I have to be there and watch a new tribute prepare for death. It really is terribly depressing. Luckily, Kamron is already gone, probably at some new bar, drinking away my money. I sigh, who am I kidding? Victors have limitless money; we can literally buy anything we want with no repercussions or fear of running out. _Every cloud has its silver lining_, I think, walking downstairs to open the door for my Designers. As always, Jenik, Karta and Perti are exactly on time, and ready to do magic with me. Jenik takes one look at the purple bags under my eyes and gasps, "What have you _done_ to yourself?" she asks, staring openly at my very visible ribcage. "This is just unhealthy!" soon all three girls are attacking me, and giving lectures on the importance of hair care. I decide to just let their words soothe me. I soak up the human interaction; I haven't spoken to anyone other than Cristie and Kamron since the last Games. I barely flinch as they wax all the hair off my body; I'm used to it by now. By the time they're finished, I feel 18 again, and could pass for 17 with the right shoes. They decide to go with sexy, even though I protest, knowing Kamron won't like it. They pay me no heed, dressing me up in a short green dress and sky-high heels that match my eyes. They secure my hair in a formal topknot, reminding me of my Interview look, but more playful. Finally, they send a shimmer of green across my eyelids and dust my cheekbones with blush. Done at last! Air kisses go all around, and they make me promise to take care of better myself in the Capitol, where they'll be watching. With a sigh I head over to the limo out front, not quite ready for the stage.

The Reaping is nothing special, it never is in District 10, but when it's over I wait in the train car for my tributes to meet me. _This is always the hardest_, I think, _knowing that at least one of them will die._ I sigh again, and lean back into the couch, barely restraining myself from downing the pastries just out of my reach.

_The glass tubing brought me slowly up, letting me see the arena. I had 10 seconds to scope it out, then the 89__th__ Annual Hunger Games would begin, and I would be one step closer to death. I looked left and right, seeing the cornucopia ahead. To my left a vast desert plain, and to my right a swampy marsh. The two different worlds met along a solid black line of concrete, separating. My pulse quickened... 7… 6… 5… which way would I run... 4... 3... I hunch down and prepare to sprint like hell for a pack 20 feet in front of me… 2…1- the sound of a gong reverberated through the arena, and I took off, paying no attention to any tributes around me. I grabbed the pack and headed to my right, hoping to find edible plants in the marshland. I tripped and fell, right in front of the District 1 tribute, Kaleb. He smiled wickedly and reaches for a knife. I gasp, unable to move, frozen by fear. He laughs and leans in for the kill, where I surprise both of us by kicking straight up, into some of his most precious soft-tissue. He falls over and I roll on top of him, grabbing his discarded knife. "I'll let you live, if you let me join the careers." I whispered into his ear. He nods, and I keep the knife._

"_Nice moves." He smiled and reached for the knife, I kept it. Kaleb laughed, and we both walked calmly towards the Cornucopia, only Careers remained nearby, others were dead or gone._

"Miss Tycra?" a young voice repeats itself, and I return to the present. "My name is Jennifer Daylor and I'm 15." She announces, "I'm the, um, District 10 tribute this year." She unnecessarily explains. I smile encouragingly at her anyway, remembering how I had felt in her shoes, alone and scared.

"Nice to meet you, Sweetie." I offer her some cookies, she takes one. "And you are?"

I turn to the sullen boy who entered behind Jennifer, he growls something like "Tyler" or maybe "Trevor."

"Can you repeat that?" I ask patiently, waiting as he takes a seat on the couch across from me.

"What does it matter?" he laughs bitterly, "I'm as good as dead anyway." He grabs a cookie and leans back, waiting for me to argue and tell him how confident I am in his survival. But I don't, because he's right.

The truth is that whether or not you live or not is irrelevant, once you've been Reaped, you're as good as dead anyway.


	6. Chapter Six: Dreams of Another Time

_**Authors Note: This Chapter is just Flashbacks to good times with Kamron; pre-marriage and pre-games. If you don't like lovey-dovey stuff feel free to skip, but I think it's pretty cute ;)**_

**The 89****th**** Games**

"_Tycra, I, I love you." Kamron whispered to me, holding me in his arms. I held him back, resting my head in the crook of his neck. _

"_I love you more." I sobbed, looking up at him. My nose was red and my previously perfect topknot already a disaster. "I-I- I just don't know what to say." I looked away._

_He drew me close again, "You don't have to say anything." He consoled, wiping away my tears. "You will come home again, and we can talk then!" he promised, already being dragged away by the Peacekeepers._

"_KAMRON!" I yelled after him, feeling my heart tear in two._

"_I'll be watching for you, Tycra! I love you!" he yelled past the Peacemaker's before the door slammed shut, leaving me alone with my tears. _

_I opened the door of my family shack to see a boy from my class offering a bushel of wildflowers, obviously hand-picked. "Kamron?" I asked, surprised. I had seen him in class, who hadn't. Kamron was undoubtedly the most popular boy in our grade. "What are you here?"_

_He winked and got down one knee, as if he would propose. "Would you, Tycra Washley, do me the honor of escorting me to the Freshman Homecoming Dance?" I remember laughing, with joy._

"_Yes." I blushed accepting the flowers gleefully, "Would you like to come inside?" I asked, but he refused._

"_I'll pick you up at 7 sharp." was all he said, winking at me again and disappearing down the street. He had shown up like a vision, and left like a dream. He was everything a 14-year old girl wanted, and so much more._

_The night of the Dance was magical, the first High School Dance, and I got to go with Kamron Gates! My head was resting on Kamron's shoulder as we slow danced together. He had shown up exactly on time, and we had walked to the school together. Now we were dancing, closer than I'd ever been to a boy. He told me I was beautiful, and I blushed, replying he looked as handsome as always. He laughed, "I'm serious, Tycra. Your perfect." He told me, gently spinning me away from him, and easily catching me for a perfect and unexpected dip as the song ended. He leaned forward, bringing my body up to meet his, and our mouths met. Kamron Gates was my first kiss, and I'll never forget it. When out lips touched, sparks flied. My arms wrapped around his neck, and his hung around my waist. We kissed all through the next song, some pop monstrosity, before some chaperone came over to separate us. We fell apart laughing, already smitten with each other. We were made for each other; our kiss had proved how well we fit together._

_Kamron showed up promptly, as always, for our one-year anniversary. He looked spiffy in his Sunday pants and nicest shirt. We may have been poorer than dirt in District 10, but we tried. He held something behind his back, not letting me see it. I laughed and called goodbye to my parents, happily following him to our place, a bench near the woods that surrounded our District. Once out of eyesight, he swept me up in one of his magical kisses, leaving me gasping for breath as always. He looked at me with eyes of love, and I imagined our future together, sweet and hot, just like him. _I never was good at foretelling the future_. He gently grasped my hand, pulling me beside him on the bench. "Tycra," he began, "happy anniversary." He smiled at me, "I may, or may not, have something for you." He teased, pulling out a small black box. Let me reiterate that we were both dirt poor. Anything in a black box like that must have cost a weeks pay, or more._

"_Kamron?" I gasped, but he put a finger to my lips, opening the box. A pair of earrings nestled inside, little green stones glistening from their silver holsters. "Oh, Kamron!" I breathed, "They're so lovely… but you shouldn't have!" I wanted them more than I'd ever wanted anything, but I couldn't accept anything that would hurt my real love._

_Kamron's eyes met mine, "They were my Grandmother's." he told me, taking one out and putting it in my ear, "I want you to have them." My eye filled with more tears, _

"_I-I-I- I can't." I stuttered, knowing that I could. I let him finish putting the earrings on me, then reached my leg over him, turning so I was sitting on him, straddling him more like. "I love you." I whispered into his ear, kissing him. "I really do." I said into his mouth, nibbling his upper lip._


	7. Chapter Seven: Into Death

**The 89****th**** Games**

Jennifer and Tyler stare expectantly at me from across the table. Like I'm supposed to have knowledge that will save their lives. Please, when I learn how to save someone's life, I'll save my own first. I wince, thinking about the pain these children will endure, and then most likely die. Then I wince again, thinking about all the pain being a Victor has brought me. Like the purple bruise on my ribs. I love Kamron, I do. And he wasn't always like this, I swear! It's my fault; my fault and alcohol's. I know if I can get him to stop drinking he'll be a better man. Not that I need a better man. He's already better than I deserve. I look back up; Jennifer is awkwardly managing a spoon, while Ginro cringes in her seat. She and I have come to a strange friendship, as close a Victor and Capitolite can have, anyways. I sigh, and then put on a convincing smile, _time to rally the troops_, I think. "Alright, let's talk strategy." With those 4 words I have both tributes' rapt attention, as if I hold all the secrets in the world. I bitterly choke back a laugh, I know nothing. But that doesn't mean I have nothing to say.

_"This is Tycra," Kaleb explained to the other 5 Careers. They nod at me, as if we're in a business meeting. "She'll take first watch." He smirked at me, knowing that sleep on the first night is important._

"_All by herself?" the other District 2 Tribute, Kimmi, questioned. "No way, we can't trust her!" she looked at me sideways, "Sorry but it is true." She turned back to 17-year-old Kaleb, at 18, she was his elder. "You'll join her." She smiled tightly, and I smirked back at him. Kaleb grit his teeth but said nothing, obviously bitter about being shown up by a girl. Kimmi winked at me conspiratorially, as if we were friends. I smiled slightly and winked back, realizing this was all a play for the cameras. We were going to act like we had a plan. She yawned, "Time to sleep the day away! Wake me up when the sun's down, we'll hunt for tributes then." I gulped and nodded, hoping they wouldn't ask me to 'prove myself' or anything by killing a tribute. I wasn't sure if I really had it in me._

I look at my tributes. "You stand no chance alone, so make fast friends you can trust." I laugh, "Scratch that; you can't trust anyone. Find some people you can be sure won't slit your throat while you sleep." I look between them, "And do yourselves a favor; don't fall in love. Gamemakers don't go for inter-district relationships, and they _will _kill you both." The two glance awkwardly at each other and scoot farther away. I smile, "There's the spirit!" Jennifer looks at me over her dinner and quietly asks, "Is the food always this good?" her voice cracks, and I can tell she's probably never _seen_ so much food, let alone had the chance to eat it. I remember eating so much Capitol food my first night that I had spent the whole evening vomiting it back up. I appraised her nearly-full plate, "Yes, Dear. But be careful, Capitol food is rich, and might upset your stomach." I warned. Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Ok, Miss. Tycra." She replied, as if I hadn't seen that she rolled her eyes.

_The sun had set, and it was time to Hunt. I had known when I was Reaped that I would have to kill, I just didn't want too. _


	8. Chapter Eight: A New Kind of Nightmare

_**Authors Note: Please Leave Reviews! I like to hear feedback on what you like/don't like and what you want to happen next **___

**The 89****th**** Games**

_ The Hunt was brutal. 3 tributes were killed in half an hour; and I don't want to relive it. That doesn't mean I won't. The first tribute was found, and shot out of, a tree. An arrow pierced his heart, and at least he died quickly. His screams still echo, though. He was a boy of 13, from District 9. We found the other two huddled together like animals in a pack. They were almost spared, but Kimmi leaves none alive. She was the one who stabbed them both; the girl tributes from 8 and 6. I was lucky, all the Careers asked was for me to carry their gear. Not once that night was I asked to kill anyone, thank God. By the end of the first night, 14 tributes were dead; 8 from the Bloodbath, the rest from our Hunt. I shivered; the air was growing steadily colder as the sun rose. And I wasn't sure that made _any_ sense…_

"Okay, tributes! Up and at 'em!" I called up to the District 10 children who were lazily refusing to get out of their beds. "There's _chocolate_ in our breakfast." I tempted, having introduced them to chocolate cake the previous night.

"Coming!" I could hear Jennifer call,

"Whatever." Tyler sighed, appearing on the stairs.

"That's the spirit." I sarcastically replied. "And to think, I made all this food for you ungrateful children." Tyler sighed dramatically and accepted a plate stacked high with chocolate-chip pancakes.

"Thanks." He wouldn't meet my eyes, but I took the chagrinned gratitude as a work in progress.

_ By 9 or 10 in the morning, who could tell without a clock, the temperature had leveled out around 30 degrees, or less. A bitter wind cut through my thin layers. "Burr." I rubbed my arms and sighed, hoping I wouldn't get frostbite. I was starving, too. "K-K-Kimmi? Can we e-e-eat anything?" I managed to force out, my tongue was heavy with disuse. _

"Have we made any friends?" I looked between my tributes, "Trust me, you want friends." I reiterated, knowing it was their only chance for survival….

_Kimmi laughed, not meanly, but not nicely. _

"_Littlest piggy wants grub?" teased Kaleb_

"_Shut it." Kimmi groaned at Kaleb, "I've had enough of your lip for a lifetime." She sat up and looked over to me, "If you're hungry, grab an apple or something and get out of my hair. I'm not your mother, don't expect me to provide for you and tell you when meal times are." She tossed her hair and lay back down, obviously done with the conversation. Unfortunately, Melaina and Rikdar, the District 1 tributes, weren't finished with the conversation. I got up from the shade of the Cornucopia and walked over to one of the piles of supplies. A large crate of apples was just to the left of the door, and as I rounded the corner Melaina's whip grabbed my wrist and she yanked. I fell to my knees, as she recoiled her whip, looking at the red path of ruined flesh around my wrist-_

"_There's your warning, b*tch. You are my b*tch, and nobody else's." Kamron spat_

A memory of Kamron interrupted my daydream and I sat up with a start, it was midday and the tributes were at training. My right hand clutched my left wrist on reflex, checking for a wound that had haunted me in the arena. My heart pounded with adrenaline, and my mind raced with the strangely twisted ending to my reoccurring nightmare. I had lived through my games many times, but I had never dreamed of Kamron's abuse_. Great,_ I thought, _the gods have found a new way to punish my sins. I only wish I knew what they were. Because these dreams weren't bad enough the original way, now I've got mixed memories. Perfect._


	9. Chapter Nine: K Names Don't Work

**The 89****th**** Games**

_ Kimmi jumped up at my scream and rushed outside. "Really Melaina?" she sighed, more bored than upset. "And to think I liked you." She commented, pulling a knife out of nowhere and running Melaina through with a knife. Sputtering and coughing blood, Mel collapsed to the ground, her eyes rolling back in her head. "You better be worth it." She rolled her eyes at me, ignoring the ruined flesh around my wrist and the bloody whip that caused it._

The flashbacks came at all times of day now. I was never prepared, but nobody ever commented on it. Jennifer and Tyler were training every day now, and it was my job to watch and comment on all their skills. They didn't have many skills. Cadmus Beckett however, a 16 year old from District 2, was killing everyone in training. And quite soon, when the 94th Games start, he'll be killing them in a less-than-figurative way. But I'm going to be honest; Cadmus is hot. I mean… I'm a 20 year old woman… and I'm agreeing that this 16 year old is hot. But he knows he's hot; and that kinda ruins it for me. I've known guys like that.

_Kaleb cornered me sometime after 3pm while I was standing by myself, holding my bandaged arm close to myself. "Hey." His rough smile would've sent shivers down my spine back home; he was that attractive. Here, they sent shivers down my back for an entirely different reason._

"_What do you want?" my voice was low and I tried to sound dangerous; as if a wounded District 10 girl could be threatening to a 17 year old career._

"_I want you to feed me." He mandated. I laughed, he couldn't be serious? We were in a Game for our lives; and he wanted me to feed him? What the hell? Rolling my eyes I managed a smirk._

"_No." I said flippantly, as if I couldn't care less about it. Kaleb didn't like that. His arm shot out and latched onto my injured wrist, and he squeezed. Instantaneously my eyes welled up and I fell to my knees._

"_I have the power here; and I'm going to prove it to you and to Kimmi by you feeding me. Got it?" I nodded painfully, barely refraining from crying. His grip loosened around my wrist and I fell away from him. _It was not the last time I fed someone.

"Jen, come here!" I call into the apartment; they should be back from training by now and we need to discuss her image.


End file.
